Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 24
they enter the courtyard and creep up quietly and try to grab Nutsy but before they can the clock chimes Nutsy one o clock and alls well and the Sheriff wakes up Gad its morning already Sheriff of Nottingham no Gad its not morning yet the sun hasnt even rose in the sky yet and Nutsy you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours Nutsy yes sir does that mean adding or subtracting Zook me dont know what is adding or subtracting Sheriff of Nottingham oh lets forget it Nutsy yes sir Sheriff sir Gad anything you say Sheriff Sheriff of Nottingham Nutsy how can i sleep with you yelling alls well all the time here Trigger Sheriff not all is well i got a feeling in my bones theres gonna be a jailbreak any minute Sheriff of Nottingham crimenently Trigger point that peashooter the other way Gad should we get our clubs Sheriff just in case the Gummi Bears are close by Zook yeah i believe we should Trigger dont you worry none Sheriff this safetys on old betsy Sheriff of Nottingham what in tarnation are you trying to do birdbrain Trigger just doing my duty Sheriff Sheriff of Nottingham you and that itchy trigger finger of youres Zook hey guys do you hear that Sheriff of Nottingham sure do Zook theres something funny going on around here you cover me wait a minute is the safety on old betsy Trigger you bet is Sheriff of Nottingham thats what im afraid of you go first all right you in there come out with your hands up Gad were armed with clubs come out and fight like a man Trigger yeah reach for the sky they grab Nutsy and tie him up outside the gates and Robin Hood slips into the disguise Robin Hood just you watch this performance partner Cubbi perfect Robin you look excatly like a vulture theyll think youre Nutsy Gruffi but please be careful and try not to get exposed like you did at the tournament Robin Hood dont worry Gruffi im aware of that and Robin Hood walks into the courtyard gallows disguised as Nutsy Little John be careful Rob Robin Hood as Nutsy jeshosphat Trigger put that peashooter down Sheriff of Nottingham aw shucks Trigger its only Nutsy Gad thats a releif Zook yeah so Nutsy did you see anybody trying to break into the castle and buster everyone out of jail Robin Hood as Nutsy nope Zook just us gaurding the gates is all Sheriff of Nottingham thats good to hear and crimenatly get back to your patrol on the double get Trigger im a gettin Gad why is Trigger so paranoid Sheriff of Nottingham beats me Gad hes getting everybody edgy nothing is going to happen that fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak Robin Hood as Nutsy Sheriff why dont do you just sit yourself down kind of cozy like Sheriff of Nottingham Sheriff of Nottingham why thank you Nutsy Robin Hood as Nutsy just close your sleepy little eyeballs the sandmans a coming why dont you just let me loosen that belt rock a bye Sheriff just you relax and the Sheriff gets drowsy and sits down on his chair Sheriff of Nottingham Nutsy thats mighty sweet sing it to me one more time Robin Hood as Nutsy rock a bye Sheriff just you relax as the Sheriff falls asleep Robin Hood takes the keys Cubbi it worked quick now pass the keys and he gives the keys to Cubbi Trigger wait a minute jailbreak jailbreak i heard it i heard it Sheriff the door the door Trigger runs but Robin Hood trips him on his sight Sheriff of Nottingham now for the last time nomore false alarms he kicks him in his bottom Trigger oww Robin Hood now you release Friar Tuck and the others i ll drop in on the royal treasure Cubbi Grammi Gruffi Sunni Tummi and Zummi you go with Little John and help him unlock the prisoners im going with Robin Hood to load the money into the bags Grammi now Cubbi you be careful and dont forget that Igthorn is spending the night in Prince Johns royal chamber Category:Robin Hood Parts